


Light Within

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfa Dean, Cambiaformas, Castiel no es una ternurita, Dean enamorado como lagartijo aventurero ajajaja, Dean es celoso y posesivo, Dinámica alfa/beta/omega, F/M, M/M, Magia, No tradicional Alfa/Beta/Omega, Omega Castiel, Poderes magicos, Primera vez, agregare tags, animales tótem, antiguas leyendas, correrá sangre, guerras pasadas, hombres lobo, monstruos y bestias mitológicas, sexo premarital
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Un joven Omega viviendo en el bosque en paz hasta que un joven Alfa lo encuentra.Desde el momento que Dean conoce a Castiel, todo cambiara. No solo sus vidas...sino que todo lo que creían saber también.Podrá Dean protegerlo si es necesario? Que secretos esconde este extraño Omega, que no es igual a otros?A pesar de todo el AMOR prevalecerá...cierto?





	1. He visto un lindo Omeguita

**Author's Note:**

> Me dije "Voy a escribir un fic A/B/O como a mi me gustaría leer" es que he leído miles...pero siempre son: super raros y tiernos o demasiado cargados de sexualidad animalística que a veces no eran de buen gusto o se apoyaban demasiado en este aspecto solo. Me rete a escribir esto a mi misma, impulsada por la idea que me dio un amigo. El titulo esta en ingles porque soy bilingüe y se dio así. Aquí voy!  
Querido lector:  
Si en cualquier momento sientes que esto se vuelve aburrido, estúpido o lo que sea, puedes dejarme tus comentarios, sugerencias o consejo de cualquier tipo. Pero por favor se amable, es mi primer intento haciendo algo que me gusta y soy tan humana como tu. Yo también me equivoco. Sino tienes la opción de dejar de leer e ir a hacer algo que disfrutes mucho más.  
Gracias por leerme hasta aquí! 
> 
> Missy :)

Castiel arreglaba su jardín, viendo revolotear las abejas y mariposas mientras anhelaba que los tomates de su huerta a un lado de las flores que trasplantaba, crecieran para el mes entrante lo suficiente para hacer un platillo de lasaña casera, receta de sus antepasados. Con el trabajo casi completo los geranios, begonias y margaritas amarillas se veían como si pertenecieran aquí desde siempre, sacudió la tierra de sus manos, de su ropa; ignorante de que en las cercanías al bosque un enorme animal, de ojos verdes casi fluorescentes, ansiaba saltar sobre él y hundir sus colmillos en su tierno y blanco cuello.

La gigantesca bestia de pelaje blanco, matizado con un manto grisáceo y rubio oscuro por encima de su lomo desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de su frondosa cola; olfateó al aire: el Omega parecía estar solo; núbil, muy posiblemente virgen y podía olerlo a kilómetros, por lo que pensó: “debo reclamarlo, antes de que alguien más lo haga” y con esto en mente, persiguió su instinto hasta aquí. Pero al llegar al remanso de luz cerca de los últimos árboles que usó para esconderse, vislumbró al poseedor del aroma que lo atrajo: un cambia formas delicado y esbelto, de músculos firme. Desde donde estaba la bestia podía adivinar que se trataba de un cambia formas masculino, joven, tal vez unos 18 o 20 años; su cabello era oscuro y se vestía sencillamente, un campesino u apicultor tal vez jardinero…a juzgar por la asombrosa plantación que decoraba la pequeña finca que debía ser su hogar.  
La bestia direccionó su oído: los demás todavía estaban lejos para oler a este Omega, este le pertenecía a él; lo reclamaría y si él se resistiera tendría que matarlo, ya estaba decidido. Circuló un par de veces por donde había venido, marcó todo el terreno que pudo, caminó sigilosamente hacia el cambia formas que se hallaba inclinado en el suelo de espaldas hacia él. La bestia cerró la mandíbula, haciendo bajar sus pulsaciones, tragando saliva. Retrajo las garras para silenciar sus pasos, avanzó firme pero confiado, dando pasos cada vez más ligeros, cada vez más largos, cerca más cerca, mucho más cerca… ¡ya no faltaba nada!  
“Eres mío, Omega” pensó para si cuando su pata izquierda tocó el suelo…un resplandor enceguecedor lo envolvió, lanzándolo con una onda expansiva por los aires. Por segundos todos sus sentidos se habían apagado, golpeandos por una especie de explosión que lo noqueó por completo.

Cuando pudo por fin abrir los ojos, era difícil enfocar, veía la figura del Omega en las cercanías, pero no podía distinguirlo con claridad, estaba nubloso. Desorientado, intentó pararse sobre sus patas delanteras, pero falló miserablemente, volvió a caer pesadamente, sus patas eran incapaces de mantener su peso. No podía levantase del suelo, sus ojos le pesaban…sus poderes, su transformación se desvanecían, ¡podía sentirlo! tan cerca que lograba oler al Omega que se hallaba a escasos tres metros de él, ahora. De boca en la tierra, lo veía doble a triple, no podía enfocar en lo absoluto.

_ ¡¿Q-qué me has hecho?! ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó lleno de pánico con voz humana, segundos de haber perdido por completo su transformación.  
_ Soy Castiel._ contestó el muchacho con total tranquilidad.  
_ De eso me di cuenta. Quiero decir: ¿Qué eres?_ reformuló el cambia formas cazador, asustado de este Omega, que lo miraba desde arriba como si fuese un Alfa.  
_Soy hijo del Lord._ contestó.  
_Sí, claro. Y ¿por qué un hijo del Lord viviría en una finca en el bosque?_ cuestionó la ex bestia aun tendida en el suelo, por cuanto se encontraba sin poderes y desnudo, totalmente vulnerable.  
_ ¿Por qué no?_ inquirió el bello Omega que ahora podía ser observado mejor debido a la distancia: sus ojos dos piedras azulinas de agua de mar, su nariz recta, sus mentón partido, sus mejillas rosadas, su quijada recta y totalmente suave, sus pómulos armoniosos y bien definidos, sus labios de casi el mismo color rosa saludable que sus mejillas, pero carnosos e invitantes. Su piel blanca y delicada, el arco de las cejas hacia que tuviera una mirada cansada pero a la vez de sabiduría e inocencia; ¿qué clase de Omega era este?!  
_Porque sé que estas solo…y eres un Omega. ¿Qué tipo de magia usaste para sacarme mis poderes?!_ inquirió la ex bestia.  
_Es tu culpa, Alfa._ dijo el_ Tu subestimaste mi persona…pensaste que sería incapaz de defenderme o que no te oía venir hacia mí._ agregó y luego estiró la mano y le lanzó una especie de túnica encima.  
Esta vez la ex bestia estaba impresionado, este Omega sabía a qué venia y esperó su ataque, sabía que él era un Alfa.  
En el momento movió sus manos, quedando de rodillas en el lugar, tomó la túnica y se la colocó; vistiéndose, cubriendo su decencia. Intento ponerse de pie pero las rodillas cedieron nuevamente y cayó sentado. El Omega al ver aquello, río. El Alfa semi-desnudo y vulnerable, se impresionó por segunda vez: su risa sonaba como un dulce tintinar en sus oídos; este precioso mitad humano a simple vista ingenuo e inocente, lo intrigaba. Ahora más que nunca quería poseer y reclamarlo para sí mismo. 

_No podrás moverte por ahora._  
_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_ volvió a preguntar el Alfa con interés.  
_ ¿Yo? No te he hecho nada, te lo hiciste tu solo: pisaste mi círculo de protección y fue tus propias intenciones los que te dejaron allí._ explicó el muchacho con una especie de sonrisa burlona en la comisura de sus labios y sin embargo el no estaba intimidado o amedrentado, de ninguna forma.  
_ Perdí mis poderes, mi transformación!_  
_ Sólo temporalmente. Luego te puedes ir por donde viniste._ Le dijo y se dio la vuelta.  
_ ¡Espera! Escucha: ¡otros vendrán! Mi manada está lejos todavía pero si yo pude encontrarte, otros lo harán también._ dijo el Alfa todavía sentado allí, debilitado pero su su voz firme.  
_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el primer Alfa o el primer cambia formas que llega hasta aquí?_ preguntó el muchacho con cierto aire de superioridad, lo que hizo que ele Alfa en el sintiera un poco de celos.  
_ Otros vendrán._ volvió a repetir._ Acaso no tienés miedo?_  
_No le temo a nadie como tú, sé cuidarme solo._ afirmó y emprendió camino para alejarse del Alfa debilitado.  
_ ¡Espera! Espe-_exclamó el Alfa apenas con sus piernas débiles, se movió hacia adelante sorpresivamente, su balance no era el mejor pero podía pararse ya: la desesperación de perder de vista este bello ejemplar._ Cas-Castiel!_ llamó recordando su nombre, lo que hizo que el Omega se diera la vuelta asombrado:  
_ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no te vas? Sé cuidarme solo, te lo dije._ habló exasperado.  
_Omega, estas solo y tal vez pudiste conmigo pero si otros llegan; vendrán en manada a cazarte._ le advirtió.  
_No me llames “Omega”, tú no eres mi Alfa, no te debo ningún respeto y no te preocupes; Nadie me encontrará aquí._  
_ Yo lo hice, no fue difícil: tu aroma es muy fuerte._ le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con expresión altanera. El muchacho Omega se sonrojó furiosamente, lo que hizo que el Alfa en él se sintiera orgulloso por haber provocado eso.

_Alfa, eres un tonto. Vuelve por donde viniste._ le dijo recuperando la compostura.  
_ Dean._  
_ ¿Cómo dices?_  
_El nombre es Dean; Dean Winchester._ dijo sonriendo, sus pupilas verdes iridiscentes se dilataron ansiosas, mostrando los colmillos retraídos en su boca, como coqueteando.  
_ ¡No me interesa tu nombre, vete!_  
_ ¡Vendrán por ti! ¿No te interesa eso?_  
_ ¿Y a ti qué más te da?_ preguntó Castiel molesto.  
_ Cas, es cierto; mira quise atacarte, merezco lo que me pasó pero…otros Alfas no serán muy civilizados tampoco; eres un Omega y nosotros los Alfas, es lo que hacemos. Con mi tótem liberado, no es controlable, no totalmente al menos._ quiso razonar el Alfa.  
_ ¿Por qué me estás dando clases de biología? Sé lo que eres y sé lo que soy; ahora ¿puedes irte y dejar de molestarme? y no me llámes “Cas”, no me conoces._ dijo el Omega ofendido, dándose la vuelta una vez más.  
Dean quiso alcanzarlo de nuevo, no quería perderlo de vista pero al estar a casi un metro de él, como un campo de fuerza, la luz enceguecedora que antes lo golpeó, se disparó una vez más y ahora lo hizo aterrizar de bruces sobre su lado derecho; lo último que vio fue la cara de pánico del Omega llamarlo por su nombre mientras lo sacudía:  
_ Estúpido Alfa, Dean?! ¡Qué imbécil! ¡Despierta, idiota! ¡No te atrevas a morirte aquí! Dean?! Dean! Dean!!!_

Horas después Dean abrió sus ojos, todavía estaba algo desorientado y adolorido, tan adolorido! su cabeza zumbaba y en su mano derecha un vendaje, olía tan dulce y bien como el Omega; esto le hizo sonreír. Miró a su alrededor y ya no estaba en el suelo del bosque ni al aire libre: estaba en un granero, sobre una cama improvisada; los techos y las paredes estaban marcadas con señales, la mayoría desconocidas para él; cerca un mueble con algunos libros, un plato con comida, un panecillo y un cuenco con agua…pero ningún utensilio que pudiera usar. Se devoró la comida, el panecillo en un instante; se bebió el cuenco entero.  
No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero por las ventanas tapiadas y respiraderos ya no se colaba la luz del día, al menos habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que intentó tocar al Omega…era un poco más del medio día cuando lo vio por última vez.  
Inspeccionó alrededor otra vez: una silla alejada, un saco de sal, un bebedero para animales vacío, encima una especie de aditamento de cilindros metálicos fijado en la pared; había oído hablar de nuevos instrumentos para acarrear agua a una casa, pero nunca los había visto personalmente; al tocarlo; se giró y salió el líquido cristalino por allí! asombrado y alegre, metió sus manos debajo y se mojó la cara, la tierra y sangre que cubrían la pequeña herida en su frente y labio corrieron con el agua. Se secó con la propia túnica que vestía antes de darse cuenta que sobre la silla había un recipiente con una barra de jabón que olía casi como el Omega: miel, flores silvestres, semillas de manzanas. También había allí un lienzo doblado en varios pliegues; se sintió tonto. Cuando tomó el lienzo un papel se deslizó a sus pies, una nota que decía: “CUANDO TE SIENTAS MEJOR, VETE. NO ERES BIENVENIDO A QUEDARTE.”, las palabras duras del chico Omega, pero él sabía que tendría sus razones, tal vez estuviera comprometido, ¿estaría esperando a su pareja? esas ideas hacían encenderse sus celos más primitivos, instintivos… ¿porque le importaba tanto? Apenas lo vio, apenas había hablado con el.  
Tal vez era una cuestión de que siempre conseguía lo que quería…y esta era la primera vez para Dean en sus 22 años que alguien le desairaba así. La primera vez que un cambia formas o lobo lo rechazaba tan literalmente; pero él era Dean Winchester, no se daría por vencido.

Salió del granero con precaución, olfateó al aire: el aroma del Omega era tenue pero estaba seguro que no podía estar tan lejos, no se encontraba dentro de la casa, eso era raro…y a la vez preocupante. ¿Dónde estaba “su” Omega? no quería acercarse al jardín o a la casa demasiado, recordaba muy bien cómo terminó la última vez.  
Probó sus garras, se contraían a voluntad, igual los dientes: significaba que sus poderes habían reaparecido; decidió ir a pie, no había razón para asustar al muchacho una vez que lo encontrara de nuevo.  
Caminó un buen rato olfateando frustrado, sus sentidos eran mejores en su tótem.  
_ ¡Qué diablos! ¡No me importa lo que piense!_ se dijo así mismo en voz alta (si le importaba), se desnudó e inició su transformación: las garras se expandieron, su crin y sus manto gris apareció a lo largo de su espalda, se le rasgaron los ojos bestiales, sus facciones mutaron elongándose, su nariz se convirtió en hocico, sus largos colmillos y extremidades imponentes sobre un manto de músculos y pelo; la piel rompía abriendo paso a la bestia-lobo. Sus ojos de iris verdes fluorescentes brillaban rojos, señal de pertenecerles al Alfa de su interior.  
Una vez transformado en la canina bestia, olfateó: al este, por allí se había ido su preciada presa. No era totalmente de noche aún; trotó entre los árboles y matas, el aroma que perseguía desde el mediodía se hacía cada vez más fuerte…cada vez más claro, estaba cerca. Desde la colina empinada lo vislumbró.  
En una laguna en medio de aquel follaje: el bello Omega, parecía que lavaba su ropa o al menos eso pensó Dean, hasta que tomó las pocas prendas de vestir mojadas que tenia entre las manos, las escurrió y las apartó en un canastillo, luego se descubrió los pies metiéndolos en el agua; se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta, quedándose totalmente desnudo.  
En ese momento el instinto animal del Alfa en Dean, ansiaba abalanzarse sobre su presa, pero volvió a recordar que este no era un Omega o Beta cualquiera: este sabia magia, ¿quién sabe cómo acabaría intentara algo? mejor no hacerlo. Mejor acercarse por el frente y confrontarlo, pero mientras más lo hacia, más se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal.  
Algo muy extraño le había sucedido al muchacho, se lavaba el costado mientras sollozaba de dolor; podía ver como brotaba algo de sangre de allí. Aquel no había advertido su presencia aun. Y sus instinto asesino esta vez se estaba manifestando con otro sentimiento totalmente opuesto las intenciones con las que lo había buscado al mediodía: la sangre le bullía de ira, ¿quién se habría atrevido a lastimar a “su” Omega?! Lo destrozaría con sus propias manos, lo torturaría de tantas formas distintas hasta que pidiera piedad y que lo mate: estaba seguro de eso.

_ ¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda allí?!_ gritó el Omega hundiéndose en el agua, cubriendo su pudor de repente. La bestia se mostró y soltó la túnica que llevaba en el hocico, se volvió humano otra vez y mientras se vestía escuchó lo que el muchacho decía para sí mismo:  
_ ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo!, ¡Sabia que no tendría que haberlo ayudado!_  
_Cas. Cas, yo…_  
_Que no me llames “Cas”! ¡No me conoces!_ exclamó con el agua al cuello.  
_Quiero agradecerte. No me fui porque…quería hacerlo._ dijo Dean y no era totalmente mentira.  
_Bien. Ahora vete por favor._  
_Eres un altanero para ser un Omega, ¿lo sabías?_ dijo Dean algo molesto de la actitud tan fuera de lugar que tenía el sujeto.  
_Mmh, pues yo creo que tú eres muy “blando” para ser un Alfa, pero qué sé yo: no conozco a muchos, no puedo juzgar._ dijo levantando una ceja, sonando muy seguro pero tratando de enmascarar su ofensa.  
_No haz conocido a nadie como yo._ anunció Dean, cruzándose de brazos.  
_ ¡Uy, si! De eso estoy seguro…eres “especial”._ comentó Castiel, sarcástico, con una risita que lejos de desalentar o enojar a Dean, le sonó más a reto; además de que fue directo a la parte interesante de su cuerpo. Sonrió.  
_Por qué estás solo aquí, Omega Castiel? ¿Por qué vives solo en medio de la nada? Y más importante aún: ¿quién te hizo esa herida en tu costado izquierdo? Puedo sentir que te duele._ comentó con seriedad. Castiel se sobresaltó con la última pregunta como preocupado.  
_ ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Si te acercas más no me haré responsable de lo que te pase esta vez!_ le advirtió ofendido, tal vez enojado incluso.

Pero era tarde: el Alfa estaba prácticamente sobre él, a pocos centímetros, dentro del lago; mirándolo de frente.


	2. Alfa-Betización

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean descubre más cosas sobre el misterioso Omega. Y algunas otras cosas más...

Castiel inhaló entre asombrado y asustado: el Alfa pudo acercarse a él sin salir despedido por los aires y él ¡estaba desnudo totalmente!, recordándose a sí mismo eso se alejó varios pasos, con un gritito agudo que hizo reír a Dean.  
_ ¡Aléjate, aléjate!_ Le gritó salpicándole agua. El Alfa levantó las dos manos en el aire riendo y no intentó acercarse más:  
_ ¡Espera, Cas, espera, no voy a hacerte daño; déjame ver tu herida, prometo no intentar nada raro!_  
_ ¡No!_  
_ ¡Anda, no te haré daño!_ le aseguró otra vez y solo para que se detuviera le tomó de las muñecas._ Vi muchas lastimaduras, soy casi un experto._ Le aseguró confiado.  
_ ¿Acaso eres un sanador?_  
_ No...Pero mi hermano menor es un erudito y me enseñó algunas cosas._ Le dijo revisando sus manos y muñecas en busca de más heridas.  
_ Puedo sanarme solo, suéltame._ dijo Castiel, serio.  
_Y por qué no lo has hecho ya entonces?_  
_Es tu culpa: sané la mayoría de tus heridas._ le confió molesto. ¿La culpa de Dean? Dios, ahora sí que estaba en deuda con él y se sentía mal, muy mal.  
_ ¡No me mires así! no me agrada que sientan pena por mí._ agregó soltándose de Dean. _Es lo malo de ser un “Omega”; no pude evitarlo._ dijo apartando la mirada con vergüenza.  
_Lo siento. Y…y gracias por cierto. ¿Quién te lastimó?_ preguntó el Alfa con preocupación.  
_ Algún Alfa errante, creo, no lo sé. _ contestó encogiéndose de hombros tratando der no darle importancia.  
_ ¿Por qué eres tan descuidado? ¿Estás cerca de tu ciclo, verdad? Como no te mantuviste en tu finca?!_ lo reprendió.  
_ ¿Y cómo quieres que consiga comida? Crees que me la traen a domicilio o qué?!_ le gritó con indignación, Castiel.  
_Pensé que eras hijo del Lord._  
_Lo soy, pero tal vez quieras preguntarle porque le parecía buena idea “exiliar” en medio del bosque a su único hijo Omega, tú mismo?!_ le contestó sarcástico.  
Dean resopló molesto, la altanería de este chico era impresionante y la vez tenía algo de sentido.  
_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Digo: ese otro Alfa: ¿cómo pudo acercarse lo bastante para herirte?_  
_Ya te lo dije: fue tu culpa._ respondió.  
_ ¿Tus poderes de sanación disminuyeron? pero los recuperarás, cierto?_ preguntó sosteniendo la mirada. Castiel solo asintió, pero no mostraba molesto más bien parecía incomoda por la cercanía y su pudor.  
Dean estaba casi seguro que no había sido “tocado” por ningún cambia-formas antes, pero a la vez su actitud no era sumisa y su forma de hablar…no se parecía a los otros Omegas había conocido, claro que todos los que había conocido antes eran mujeres Omega; estos como el eran raros: como joyas que algunas familias ostentaban. Había escuchado que eran hermosos, la primera señal de que eran Omegas, con rapidez mental para aprender y desarrollar talentos; que algunos poseían poderes de sanación, para las defensas…pero este parecía poseer todas esas virtudes juntas. ¡Y esos ojos!, ¡esa cara! nunca había visto muchacho más bello en toda su vida.  
_Déjame verte._ dijo Dean estirando la mano.  
_Vine aquí a lavarme, porque este lago tiene propiedades curativas; sanaré._  
_ ¿Porque eres tan testarudo? Sólo quiero ayudarte._  
_ ¿Yo testarudo, Yo?! Te recuerdo que un Alfa como tú, me lastimó y por tu culpa. ¡No trates de decirme que tú no intentaste atacarme también antes!_ infirió con desconfianza y Dean tenía que reconocer que era cierto y también lo horrible que esas palabras le hacían sentir.  
Castiel suspiró molesto:  
_Mira no tienes que preocuparte o pretender que te importa; sanaré._ volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono un poco más amigable.  
_Quiero disculparme y demostrarte que es cierto. Sólo te defendiste de mí y luego me ayudaste…no tenías que hacer eso._  
_Es mi naturaleza Omega, no te halagues._ comentó serio Cas, Dean sonrió.  
_Y el otro Alfa…el que te atacó: lo ayudaste también?_ preguntó con algo de sospecha y celos infundados.  
_ ¡Por supuesto que No! el me atacó y me…me hirió. Pero fue más sensato en huir._  
_ ¿Huyó?, Qué le hiciste?_ preguntó confundido luego.  
_Herí sus ojos… y lo pateé entre las piernas…seguí golpeándolo. Creo que pensó que ya no valía tanto la pena._ contó con orgullo Cas, Dean estalló en carcajadas.  
_Aprecio que encuentres mis problemas graciosos…pero estoy desnudo, no te conozco y ya comienzo a sentir mis poderes otra vez._  
_ ¡Seguro que sí!_ contestó sarcástico riéndose todavía, Dean. Castiel hizo brillar sus ojos con un flash plateado-azul.  
Dean impresionado volvió a levantar las dos manos en señal de rendición.  
_ ¡Date la vuelta, no espíes!_ le advirtió Cas mientras trataba de salir del agua, Dean obedeció a regañadientes, pero pudo ver sus nalgas de reojo y no cambio de opinión: debía poseer a este Omega, de cualquier manera.  
_ ¡¿Ya puedo ver?!_ gritó al cabo de unos minutos.  
_ ¡Si, ya está bien!_ le contestó luego el chico Omega, que se había cubierto con una especie de pantalón y túnica limpias, pero sostenía levantado la tela sobre la herida y se veía espantosa: Dean no pudo evitar preocuparse cuanto tiempo había estado supurando sangre y doliéndole? el sentimiento de querer destrozar a quien sea que le hizo esto, volvió.  
_ ¿De verdad quieres ayudar?_ le preguntó el chico con tanta esperanza y tan inocentemente que el Alfa en Dean se le rompía el corazón.  
_ ¡Claro, si, si es lo que más quiero!_ contestó rápidamente con ansias, casi con vergüenza de sentirse tan compelido a asistir al chico.  
_Ven. Necesito tocarte._ le dijo estirando el brazo, Castiel.  
Dean sonrió con picardía; sabía que no quería decir “tocarte” de esa forma…pero parte de él no podía evitar pensar en eso. Se acercó empapado, Castiel colocó su mano sobre su hombre izquierdo y cerró los ojos por unos minutos; la energía pasaba de su cuerpo a la mano de Cas, ardía un poco, pero no dolía…era como un hormigueo, luego lo soltó y quedó marcado; el pase de energía hacia eso.  
Castiel puso su mano derecha a unos centímetros sobre la herida en su costado; por un par de segundos: un destello tenue de energía rojiza-amarilla cerró su piel, haciendo desaparecer casi por completo la terrible abertura, dejando apenas una leve cicatriz casi imperceptible dónde había estado.  
_Lo siento; tendrás esa marca unos días…pero se borrará, lo prometo._ le aseguró a Dean, indicando su hombro: una marca precisa de la mano y de cinco dedos del Omega, que él no había notado en detalle.  
_ ¡Ah! descuida, será como el chupetón más grande del mundo! y si alguien pregunta…les diré que el Omega muy hermoso me lo hizo._  
Castiel se ruborizó furiosamente y desvió la vista. _No soy…no soy un Omega que quisieras tener._ dijo casi susurrando.  
“Si, lo eres”, pensó Dean.  
_ ¿Ves esto?_ dijo luego indicando justo debajo de dónde había estado su herida, un tatuaje con alguna clase de inscripción._ Es el tatuaje de mi familia, mi manada. Dijeron…dijeron que yo era un error. No era un Omega “normal”, mi Alfa le dijo a mi padre que debía matarme, deshacerse de mí._ anunció con tristeza. _ Pero…él pensó que sería mejor exiliarme._ comentó mientras cubrió la piel que mostraba.  
_ ¿Y no es mejor?_ preguntó Dean.  
_ No. Cada día que pasa tengo que conseguir mi comida, sin un manada y defenderme de algún Alfa y de Betas…casi a diario. Y…cada mes de cada año que pasa…temo por mi vida; y cuando estoy en mi ciclo es peor: de que me destrocen si intentan violarme en manada, de que vengan a “cazarme” solo por ser un Omega._ explicó con ojos vidriosos.  
_ A veces pienso…que estaría mejor, muerto._ dijo por ultimo pestañeando rápidamente para evitar llorar.  
_ ¡No!_ exclamó Dean tocando su mejilla, gesto que sobresaltó al chico._ Tu padre te quería vivo, si no fuera así: te hubiese matado sin dudarlo. No es fácil desobedecer al líder Alfa…o mentirle, sabes?_ aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando con su pulgar ligeramente la mejilla que tocaba.  
Pero el chico no confiaba en el; podía sentirlo. Apartó su mano rápidamente de su rostro, se alejó unos pasos, inhaló y exhaló, antes de decir:  
_ Vuelve por dónde viniste, Dean. No compliques las cosas más de lo que son._  
Dean estaba por decir algo más cuando escuchó aullidos a lo lejos, se volvió y Castiel había desaparecido; llevándose incluso sus cosas.

Con la nueva información que tenía sobre este Omega, o la iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad: Debía tenerlo, su cuerpo lo demandaba.

****** *****

_ Sam, Benny, Garth y Ash lo encontraron vagando por ahí a unos kilómetros de dónde están las plantaciones de setas._ comentó Jo, la única hija de Ellen, a John mientras le servía vino en un cáliz.  
_ ¿Qué hacia allí? la expedición debía finalizar al amanecer, le dije que volviera al amanecer!_  
_ Al parecer el acónito de alrededor lo desorientó._ contesto ella algo asustada.  
_ Mmh, a veces pienso que sus hermanos serian mejores líderes que el._ dijo John mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino. Jo no estaba de acuerdo pero fingió asintiendo como obediente Omega que era, guerrera de clase baja.  
_ Padre._ llamó Dean entrando, se inclinó frente a el brevemente.  
_ Fuiste a una expedición de un día, te di hasta el amanecer y regresas recién ahora: ¿qué sucedió?_ cuestionó John con seriedad.  
_ Tuve…un contratiempos._  
_ ¿Qué posible “contratiempos” podrías tener, tu? Te envié unas tierras casi desiertas. Lo único que debías hacer era un simple reconocimiento y volver aquí a dar un informe._ agregó.  
Dean se movió incomodo, con desconfianza. John se levantó de su trono (que era más bien un asiento enorme y amplio sin ornamentos) lo olfateó como si fuera un cachorro otra vez: Lujuria, deseo…anhelo, muy fuertes.  
_ ¿Qué es esta vez: Beta, Omega; Ambas clases?!_ exclamó molesto.  
_ Me gustaría por una vez estar orgulloso de ti por algo más que tu capacidad de “esparcir tu semilla”, hijo._ comentó con fastidio pero luego rió sonoramente. _ Espero que pronto sientes cabeza, cuando conozcas a la bella Omega que tengo para ti. Pero mientras: puedes recrearte con todos los Betas y Omegas que quieras. Ahora: ¡sal de mi vista! tengo asuntos importantes que atender._ dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, indicándole que se fuera.  
_ Pero padre, dónde me enviaste…_  
_ Descuida, envié a Christian y a un par de hombres, hace unas horas por allí._ terminó de decir John.  
Jo vió como la calma de Dean mutaba, abrió sus ojos grandes en sorpresa y se precipitó fuera la tienda de su padre con prisa.

_ ¿Dónde vas?, ¡Dean!_ gritó Jo justo antes de tomarlo del manto.  
_ ¡Suéltame Jo, déjame ir!_  
_ ¿Dónde? ¿Con quien vas?_  
_ No es asunto tuyo; ¡que me sueltes!_ le dijo antes de empujarla levemente, ella cayó sentada y lo miraba con cara de shock._ Oh lo siento, ¡ven!_ se disculpó tendiéndole una mano, luego.  
_ Voy contigo._ le aseguró mientras sacudía sus ropas de tierra, molesta pero determinada.  
_ ¿Qué? ¡No; no vas!_  
_ ¡Si, si voy!_  
_ Eres un Omega idiota, ¿cómo crees que te llevaría?_  
_ Soy un Omega y también una guerrera; tu no me llevas, ¡yo iré porque quiero ver a esa otra Omega tuya!_ le gritó mientras caminaba delante de el, Dean se había congelado por la impresión de sus palabras.  
_ ¿Cómo…?_  
_ Llámalo intuición o como quieras…sé que esta Omega te importa más que Cassie, Bela, Lydia y todas las demás Betas y Omegas que viste antes. Así que quiero conocerla._ explicó mientras trotaba a su lado.  
_ Conocerlo._ dijo Dean casi susurrando.  
_ ¿Qué?_  
_ El: “Conocerlo” a el._ aclaró. Jo hizo una cara de sorpresa con un ‘Ah’ mudo en sus labios, asintió y trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo lo que sentía; eso en verdad explicaba muchas cosas.  
No había querido anudar a ninguna otra, ni emparejarse permanentemente…pero Dean era un Alfa y como tal, siempre buscaba una “distracción” como lo llamó su padre.  
Todas distracciones: en su manada, en la de aldeas cercanas…y últimamente aprovechaba cada expedición y misión que le daba su padre para conseguirse una presa nueva. Pero nunca había visto esa expresión en el antes; era más que deseo y eso le preocupaba. Ella estaba esperando que un día en la notara a ella.  
Dean trotó cada vez más rápido y se transformó en su tótem, Jo para seguir su paso hizo lo mismo. Eran ambos muy similares; en tamaño Jo un Omega, su tótem un poco más pequeña, totalmente blanca con un poco de pelaje rubios claros alrededor de sus ojos y orejas, sus pupilas centellaban azul-celestes, mostrándose en tan imponente imagen la guerrera excepcional que era y la criadora que esperaban sus mayores (entre ellos su madre, Ellen: una Alfa guerrera de clase alta) lo fuera muy pronto.  
Rápidamente llegaron al campo de setas, veinte minutos tal vez. Jo dejaba que el rastreo lo hiciera Dean…después de todo ese era “su trabajo”.  
_ “¿Estás seguro de adónde vamos?”_ preguntó ella por medio del nexo mental que compartían por ser de la misma manada.  
_ “No pero muy pronto, llegaremos. Lo prometo”._ contestó el.  
Anduvieron otro poco hasta llegar al remanso donde Dean lo vió por primera vez, emocionado olfateó al aire: ningún lobo o cambia-formas de su manada andaba por aquí, excepto ellos dos.  
Jo rodeó un pequeño árbol se transformó en humana y se colocó una prenda completa que traía en su bolsa, luego salió vestida.  
_ No te asombres tanto, soy una guerrera; siempre tomo precauciones._ le dijo ofreciéndole prendas de vestir al lobo gigante; que tomó en su hocico, dejándola allí, hizo lo mismo que ella: se volvió humano y se vistió.  
Jo caminaba detrás de Dean mirando alrededor: debía reconocer que el espacio era bonito, este Omega debía ser jardinero o algo así; pensó al ver los jardines que rodeaban la pequeña finca, podía vislumbrar una huerta muy cuidadosa, algunos animales de corral y una especie de fuente o aljibe al costado.  
En si la casita en medio de aquello era apenas visible o llamativa: largas enredaderas cubrían el frente y la parte de los costados formando una especie de capullo hacia la entrada de frente y las ventanas; pro se veía cálida y confortable.  
De pronto Dean se detuvo, a sólo pasos de la entrada desde donde se vislumbraba bien el jardín izquierdo.  
_ Pero ¿qué pasa? ¡No vinimos hasta aquí sólo a mirar!_ exclamó Jo y antes que Dean pudiera alertarla, ella avanzó sin miedo hasta la barrera invisible y la traspasó sin problemas. Dean estaba confundido; pero luego recordó que era un circulo de protección, lo que debía significar que ella no representaba una amenaza per se.  
_ ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?_ gritó a lo lejos, ya casi en la entrada de la finca.  
_ ¡No podré pasar!_  
_ ¡Y por qué diablos, No?!_ Le gritó ella de vuelta. Dean tocó la barrera apenas con dos dedos y se encendió alrededor como si fueran fuegos artificiales, demostrándoselo.  
_ ¡Tiene que ser una broma!_ se dijo así misma, caminó hasta el otra vez y quedando frente a la barrera y la traspasó nuevamente y otra vez, para estar segura.  
_ ¿Sabes cómo romperla? ¿Cómo lo hiciste la primera vez?_ preguntó intrigada.  
_ No lo hice._ respondió el.  
_ Y entonces cómo es qué tú y el…?_ preguntó haciendo una seña obscena con los dedos.  
_ ¡No hicimos nada de eso! ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco?!_ exclamó indignado, Dean.  
Jo casi no podía contener su risa. Pero estaba asombrada: no sólo el y el Omega no habían intimado, sino que Dean actuaba como un verdadero protector, como si…de repente lo entendió:  
_ Es la “imprimación”!!!_ exclamó ella.  
_ Bueno, eso lo serás tú._ dijo el, jugando. Jo le dio un golpe en el hombro cicatrizado que le hizo doler y dejó de reír de su propio chiste instantáneamente.  
_ Es en serio, Dean! Estoy segura que fuiste “imprimado”._ dijo sonriendo alegre.  
_ No es posible…lo sabría._ titubeó.  
_ ¡Eres un idiota, por supuesto que no!_ exclamó sonriendo Jo_ Pero no te preocupes la imprimación no dura mucho si lo haces con otra persona en ese tiempo y te mantienes lejos del “impresor”, más en su ciclo, si pasas su ciclo y ustedes no han…ya sabes: hecho nada; puedes liberarte fácilmente._ comentó sonriendo ella.  
Sabiendo la solución tan simple como mantenerse alejado y hacerlo con alguien más…pero Castiel; ¿qué sería del Omega estando aquí solo? la salida que Jo ofrecía parecía la más acertada para el…y sin embargo dudaba. Algo no le sentaba bien en todo aquello. Quería saber más de esto pero no sentía cómodo para hablar con ella.

_ No estoy “impreso”._ protestó el joven Alfa  
_ Imprimado, idiota se dice: “Imprimado”._ aclaró Jo riéndose a carcajadas.  
_ ¡Lo que sea! Busca a Castiel y dile que se prepare…que otros vendrán aquí por el._ dijo me serio.  
Ella se alejó sonriendo como haciéndole burla con la mirada pero no dijo nada más.

*****  
Castiel había tratado de dejar de pensar en Dean, por momentos lo conseguía…pero este Alfa era diferente a los que había conocido, al principio no lo creyó pero su necesidad de ayudarlo se manifestó con fuerza como hace mucho no lo hacia y a la vez el fue capaz de hablarle de igual a igual, de disculparse, de sostener una especie de discusión sin querer agredirlo físicamente como sus hermanos Alfas…como otros Alfas que conoció antes.  
Mientras tejía un canastillo y echaba leña en la caldera para su brebaje caliente y leía el recetario viejo tratando de memorizar un antiguo encantamiento de protección. Tejía las fibras secas, cerraba los ojos y repetía las líneas, las abría otra vez y repetía el proceso: así cada vez que un intruso nuevo aparecía en su hogar o alrededores.  
Parte de Castiel sin embargo, no quería alejar a Dean; pero tenía que ser realista: tal vez el se veía amigable, pero entre todos los Alfas que conocía no siempre eran violentos o malvados a primera vista. Algunos se mostraban seductores, galantes y decían cosas bonitas, los había oído, lo había vivido…pero mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones a la primera oportunidad de aparearse rápido y fuerte. Sobre todo por lo “raro” que eran Omegas como el, parecía incrementar su valor o codicia de los Alfas de sangre pura, así como su libido y necesidad de posesión.  
No había tiempo para llorar o lamentarse: estaba sólo en esta vida y debía cuidarse solo.  
Suspiraba ya con canastillo terminado, el agua para su brebaje estaba listo; un golpeteo en su puerta lo hizo salir de su pequeño estado de alegría, con un susto:  
_ ¡¡¡ ¿Quién es?!!!_ grito casi saltando de su asiento, pensando rápidamente que hechizo pudiera utilizar y si arrojarle agua hirviendo o alguien no fuera suficiente?  
La perilla de la puerta se giró y abrió de par en par; allí una menuda jovencita rubia, casi como una niña lo miraba sonriéndole abiertamente. _ ¿Castiel?_ dijo, inmóvil en el umbral.  
¿Una Omega? pensó Castiel al olfatearla ligeramente en el aire, ella no era conocida para el, sin embargo su esencia era familiar: “Dean”, se dijo sobresaltado.  
_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, cómo entraste?!_  
_ ¡Calma, calma! Soy amigo no enemigo; Dean me dijo tu nombre… ¿podrías soltar esa cacerola con agua caliente?, no te hare daño, por favor._ habló rápidamente la Omega sin moverse de su lugar en la entrada, sin intentar movimientos bruscos.  
_ ¿Qué quieren? ¡Le dije a tu amigo que se vaya y no me moleste más!_  
_ Lo sé, ¡cálmate! Vinimos a ayudarte._  
_ ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡No necesito ayuda tuya o de nadie! Omega o no: no eres bienvenida aquí._ le gritó Cas, ahora soltando la cacerola pero mirándola con intensión de defenderse si ella intentara algo estúpido.  
Ella echó a reír sinceramente.  
_ ¡Me importa un rábano si soy o no “bienvenida” aquí! Mira la única razón por la que vine es ayudar a uno de mis familiares en una misión._ dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia afuera._ Tu barrera no lo dejó pasar…significa que yo SI pude hacerlo, no soy una amenaza o sí?_ preguntó con soberbia.  
Castiel se tranquilizó un poco con esas palabras, ella estaba en lo cierto: no explicaba el hecho de por qué estaban aquí, pero si al menos que ella constituía un peligro de ninguna clase por sí misma. Lo consideró un momento, cerró sus ojos y se concentró por unos segundos y luego los abrió.  
_ Ya puede pasar._ dijo. Jo lo miraba como impresionada pero no dudó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y le dio un sonoro silbido a Dean como señal afirmativa.  
_ Muy femenina, eh?_ le dijo Dean llegando hasta ella, segundos después.  
_ ¡Ah, por Luparia, muérdeme!_  
_ ¡Ya quisieras, tu!_ Mientras los dos interactuaban Castiel en la parte opuesta de la pequeña casa, los miraba con curiosidad; la familiaridad con que se trataban, tan extraña y ajena para el.  
_ ¿Qué quieren conmigo?_ preguntó ya exasperado y dispuesto a defenderse de estos dos.  
_ Cas, vine a verte…a advertirte que otros Alfas vendrán y estarán alrededor en estos días._  
_ Okey…y tu…familiar?_ dijo Castiel enmascarando su asombro.  
_ ¿Ella? sólo es una chismosa._ dijo Dean indicando a Jo con una sonrisa.  
_ ¡Hey! Soy una guerrera Omega calificada y Sam tiene razón: eres un tarado!_  
_ Oigan ambos: ¡no tengo interés en relacionarme con ustedes y puedo defenderme de cualquiera que intente lastimarme!_ intervino el joven Omega.  
_ Seguro, como aquella vez que el Alfa errante llegó y ¡te abrió un agujero en la barriga por andar de princesa!_  
_ ¡¿Tú lo atacaste?!_ infirió Jo, horrorizada.  
_ ¿Qué? ¡No, no yo, tonta! ¡Otro Alfa!_ exclamó Dean; ella se sintió inmediatamente aliviada.  
En medio de la discusión, volvieron a mirar a Cas, pero el había desaparecido en el aire. La única pista era la ventanilla trasera abierta, pero era demasiado pequeña para que cupiera por allí…o no?  
_ Cas? Cas!!!_ gritó Dean mirando por todos lados como un loco.  
_ ¡Oh, no!_ exclamó Jo de repente.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Dean alarmado.  
_ No sabes qué es, cierto?_ dijo ella mientras observaba sus libros en la mesa, hierbas, el brebaje enfriándose allí y el canastillo casi terminado._ Es un sanador erudito, un hechicero o mago de algún tipo…apuesto que pertenece a alguna de las familias más antiguas._  
_ ¿Y que hay con eso? Sam es un erudito también y es un Beta, algunos de ustedes también tienen poderes de sanación, cierto?_  
_ Dean…no lo entiendes: si es un hechicero además de ser un Omega y tener poderes, es como una “quimera”; algo imposible. ¡Es peligroso, muy peligroso!_ dijo ella con total seriedad.  
_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?_  
_ Hay una razón por los que a nosotros los Omegas, somos raros y no se nos permite tener conocimientos profundos de magia, si desarrollamos algún poder._  
_ ¿Y cuál es esa razón?_  
_ La destrucción completa de la jerarquía, el fin de los Alfas como tales._  
_ ¡Eso es una estupidez!_  
_ Bueno, pues dile eso a nuestros antepasados: solían matar a las niñas que se presentaban como Omega; como yo…pero luego: comenzaron a nacer niños Omega y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no podían deshacerse de ellos completamente, aunque eran raros y muy pocos en número. Después de las Guerras sagradas, el tiempo también los borró; a todos ellos._  
_ ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?_  
_ Deberías prestar atención a las lecciones de los sabios con más entusiasmo, es historia de nuestros antepasados._ dijo Jo tomando el libro y estaba a punto de echarlo al fuego.  
_ ¿Qué haces? ¡¡¡No!!!_ gritó Dean y la detuvo justo a tiempo, quitándole el enorme volumen de las manos.  
_ ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!_  
_ De Cas?! Por si no lo haz notado, se ha ido y de haber querido asesinarme, ¡ya lo hubiese hecho!_  
_ ¡Estas ciego! ¡Es la imprimación o alguna clase de hechizo, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?!_ gritó ella desesperada.  
_ Jo, el es diferente!_  
_ ¡¿A quién?! ¿Es diferente a tus otras “presas”?. ¿Es diferente a mí?!_  
_ ¿Qué estás diciendo? estás loca…_ dijo Dean negando con la cabeza.  
_ ¡El tan sólo llega y te conquista! Todas esas otras Omegas y Betas…y yo?!Y yo qué, Dean?!_  
_ ¿Tú? Tú eres como una hermana para mí, ¿qué quieres decir?_  
Jo abrió la boca para contradecirlo, con sus ojos vidriosos; estaba desilusionada. Antes de ponerse sentimental, corrió hasta la puerta y se transformó, su tótem no miró hacia atrás, tan solo huyó.  
Dean creyó ver al lobo llorar, mientras se alejaba de el.

***** ***** *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguen ahi? Dejenme sus comentarios!!! Me alegra leerlos. sugerencias, consejos, o cualquier cosa...estoy abierta a conversar.  
Prometo actualizar con más rapidez. ♥


	3. Primeras “Imprimaciones”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y entra Sam f*cking Winchester!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas aclaraciones:
> 
> Tótem: La forma animal que toman todos los cambia formas. Dean y su familia toman la forma de lobos porque son de descendencia antigua, es decir mas tradicional.
> 
> olfato/aroma: es el sentido más desarrollado y el más usado aquí en este fic. Lo usaran para identificarse y también para comunicar sentimientos o estados de animo. 
> 
> Círculo de protección: funciona de dos formas: protege a voluntad al Omega y repele bajo esa misma voluntad, para detener cualquier daño o simplemente porque no te quiere cerca. De acuerdo a la intención del que se acerca; sera el daño.
> 
> Imprimación: el lazo que se forma instintivamente, como parte de la naturaleza. Puede ser de maternal, paternal o como una corazonada de que el otro ser pertenece o puede pertenecer a la manada, como proveedor o gestante según la categoría a la que pertenezca. 
> 
> Familiar: miembro de la manada. Se identifican entre si como "familiares" aunque en verdad a veces no estén relacionados por la sangre.
> 
> Cambia_formas: Aquí todos los humanos son cambia_formas. Pero algunos serán capaces de adoptar más de una sola. La manada de Dean son Hombres_lobo, unas de las formas más tradicionales y aceptadas porque son una de las formas antiguamente puras.
> 
> Ciclo de los Omega: dura de entre 3 a 7 días. Es la etapa alta en hormonas para la reproducción, optimo para el apareamiento. Les llega sólo dos veces al año.
> 
> Luparia (acónito): es una planta herbácea que existe en verdad!En la antigüedad tenia conexión con las leyendas de hombres lobo. Aquí lo lo adapte para que sea el nombre de una deidad que adoran los Hombre-lobos, como una diosa.

Un revoloteo de alas despertó a Dean en la noche.   
Castiel entró volando por la ventana en forma de pájaro, ahora que era una noche calma y serena. Alrededor de la casa no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera al grupo que decía Dean que vendrían por el; lo que era un alivio realmente. El encantamiento desorientador funcionaba: era una fortuna que lo hubiera aprendido por completo antes de ser interrumpido así por el Alfa y su familiar Omega.   
Se posó en la mesa de su cocina y se transformó en humano, se vistió con una túnica y mientras lo hacia vislumbró un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad de repente, exhaló asustado:   
_ Cas, Cas ¡volviste! ¡Sabía que lo harías, soy yo: Dean!_ exclamó con alegría antes de casi abalanzarse sobre el, lo tomó por los hombros, podría abrazarlo pero no hubiese sido correcto.  
_ ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí todavía?!_   
_ No puedo dejarte solo. Por favor, permíteme…permíteme quedarme._  
_ ¡¡¡No!!!_  
_ ¿Por qué no? Sólo quiero… ¡quiero que estés a salvo!_  
_ ¡Lo estoy! estoy a salvo… o lo estaré cuando te vayas._  
_ Cas…_  
_ ¡No me conoces! ¡Deja de llamarme así!_  
_ ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? ¡Maldito Omega!_ gritó Dean y en seguida se dio cuenta de su error._ No quise…_  
_ Por favor sal de mi casa, no lo repetiré: o te vas o te obligaré a irte._ dijo Castiel con voz firme y desviando la mirada de dolor y ofensa que el Alfa le había causado.  
Dean resopló molesto y fastidiado pero obedeció:   
_ ¡Bien, cómo quieras!_ dijo mientras salía, pero sabía que lastimó a “su” preciado Omega…sólo que no iba a reconocerlo, sólo quería estar cerca de el: ¿cómo podía hacerle ver eso?  
No le interesaba lo que Jo había dicho; estaba seguro que Cas…no, Castiel era diferente y necesitaba conocerlo y ganarse su confianza.

Dean se sentía atraído con fuerza hacia el Omega; como nunca antes lo había hecho. Seguro; las Betas y Omegas (que fueron muchas) olían bien, tenían todo lo que complacía y sabían hacerse notar…pero lo que rodeaba a Cas; ese halo de misterio, vulnerabilidad y soledad, sólo hacía que Dean se salivara, quería protegerlo y ¡al diablo con eso de la “imprimación”!   
¡Él quería a Cas para el y conseguiría a Cas para el!  
Dean caminó unos pasos en el suelo frente a la finca y de repente recordó que el Omega lo echó de su casa, más no de su tierra: decidió que pasaría la noche en el granero que había dormido aquella vez, al menos esta noche. No iba a dejar que ningún otro Alfa, familiar o no, se le acercase a “su” Omega; lo protegería aunque el no quisiera.

***** ***** ******

Castiel sabía que el Alfa no había ido lejos…una parte de el pensaba: “gracias a Luparia, el está aquí”, pero recordó como lo había tratado, no era muy diferente a como otros, incluyendo a como su familia, lo habían hecho…pero una voz en su cabeza le decía “el es diferente, Castiel” y hacia lo que podía para ignorarla.  
En silencio, puso a calentar el brebaje otra vez, aseguró puertas y ventanas para que ningún intruso lo sorprendiera, ocultó el libro de encantamientos que había dejado atrás mientras huía; era la única posesión más preciada; la única cosa además de sí mismo que le recordaba que era “especial” aunque no fuera un Omega “normal”. Se sabía la mayoría del texto, los usos tradicionales no eran problema, pero los conjuros y hechizos, con sus materiales eran difíciles de hallar y a veces poco prácticos.   
A veces deseaba haber nacido Beta para poder estudiar todas aquellas artes prohibidas para los de su clase, poder elegir de qué manera vivir y si formar pareja o no…los Betas poseían todas esas ventajas.  
Los Alfas eran lideres naturales, más que eso no había explicación de por qué se situaban por encima de los demás clases. Eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran; no había límites: si querían ser eruditos, hechiceros, magos (sutil diferencia), maestros, gobernantes, guerreros, cazadores, sanadores, pastores; todos esas cosas o ninguna; eran perfectamente libres de elegir como vivir sus vidas. Eran la categoría “deseable” sólo por ser fuertes físicamente, de esparcir su semilla que era casi único que se requería de ellos…y cumplían con su cometido a la perfección.  
Las familias en manadas estaban gobernadas por un Alfa original o Consejo de ellos; los Betas eran más en número, pero totalmente dominables…y los Omegas, eran demasiado pocos, raros y vistos como débiles y vulnerables desde siempre.  
Antes de las Guerras Sagradas hubo toda clase de crímenes cometidos contra los Omega: desde infanticidio hasta violaciones en manada y abuso sexual continuo, maltratos de todo tipo; por un tiempo lo usaron como “criadores” cuando se descubrió que eran propensos a embarazos múltiples; fueron torturados, experimentaron con ellos…hubo grandes matanzas de manadas que se negaron comportarse con tal salvajismo; se borraron poblaciones enteras por ello.   
Hubo un tiempo que nacer Omega casi garantizaba no llegar a la adultez.

Castiel estaba solo, había sido expulsado muy joven, presentó desarrollo madurativo a los 8 años manifestando sus poderes, cuando la mayoría lo hacía de entre los 11 y 13 años. Cuando tuvo su primer ciclo, el consejo acordó que no era suficiente que monitoreaban sus poderes, prohibirle desarrollar sus conocimientos y aumentar las dosis de aplacante…se decidió que debían deshacerse de él, ¿Por qué? Porque dos guerreros Alfa de los mejores que existían en ese tiempo, se mataron entre ellos, luego de asesinar a cientos de Betas en favor de llegar hasta Castiel primero.   
Era un secreto que nunca le dijo a nadie, ni su padre sabía que el estaba al tanto. Poco antes de exiliarse el mismo y por sus propios medios, su hermano Alfa: Gabriel se lo había contado; era el único que conocía que no lo desdeñaba o pretendía cariño…pero no podía correr el riego de lastimarlo si estaba en su ciclo, por lo que decidió alejarse de la manada y de Castiel.  
A los 12 años de edad fue exiliado y dejado casi a su suerte en aquella cabaña: trabajó la tierra y reconstruyó todo que se lo hallaba en ruinas, siendo apenas un niño y sin ayuda.   
El no podía ya sentir resentimiento, así eran las cosas y tenía que aceptarlo.

Otro día: hambre, sed…el sudor frío que le corría por las sienes; su ciclo se acercaba y todavía no obtenía lo necesario para los próximos días: harina, especias, vegetales y ¿algunas frutas? eso lo conseguiría en su huerta…tal vez unos huevos, semillas, hierbas para su brebaje aplacante, que parecía no estar funcionando: ¿Por qué diablos no estaba funcionando? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía estos malestares antes de su ciclo.   
Los retorcijones eran como agujas perforando en su vientre que a cada momento hacían más y más fuertes. La mezcla de hierbas que usaba para preparar su brebaje aplacante en su contenedor estaba al límite, tendría que recurrir a sus reservas. No quería estar en un lugar a solas con el Alfa, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

***** ***** *****

Sam estaba transformando manuscritos y libros a la tienda de hechicera Rowena cuando vió a Jo reclinada en un enorme roble al costado de camino a su tienda; no era su usual postura; casi siempre que la veía ella estaba de guardia de pie o caminando de lado a lado con algunas de sus armas al alcance, pero en cambio aquí se veía más pequeña y angustiada por algo.  
_ Jo, ¿estás bien?_ preguntó el joven Beta con una mano en su hombro.  
_ Sí, si…todo bien. No es nada._ se apresuró ella a contestar secando las obvias lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas hacia un momento.  
_ Porque parece que estabas llorando…sucede algo malo?_  
Ella resopló una risa forzada y contestó: _ No seas ridículo pequeño Beta, ¡estoy bien!_  
_ ¿Pequeño yo? ¡Me llegas hasta aquí!_ contestó San indicando su propio hombro y dándole un golpecito en la frente con un dedo de manera juguetona que la hizo sonreír por un segundo.  
_ ¡Sabes que quiero decir!_ dijo ella, el rió.  
_ Bueno y ¿dónde está Dean? creí que estaba contigo._  
La expresión de la Omega mutó instantáneamente:  
_ ¿Andabas espiándonos?, ¿acaso llevo a Dean en mi costal sin darme cuenta?!, ¡anda: revísalo, tal vez olvidé que lo dejé allí!_ gritó mientras le arrojaba el costal al pecho a Sam, que sólo pudo reaccionar con asombro.  
_ ¡Hey, lo que sea que Dean te haya hecho esta vez, no es culpa mía!_ se defendió el.  
_ Lo siento._ dijo a regañadientes.  
_ No importa. ¿Paso algo entre ustedes, puedo ayudarte en algo?_  
_ No. No puedes, a menos que sepas ¿Cómo deshacer el “lazo de imprimación” más rápido?_ dijo Jo mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar llorar de desesperación frente al joven Beta.  
_ ¿“Lazo de imprimación”? ustedes, digo tú y Dean…?_  
_ ¡No! ojala fuera yo!_ dijo Jo cubriendo sus ojos casi sin poder contenerse.   
Sam la miró conmovido, se movió de un lado a otro como descreído. Su hermano mayor, “Alfa de Alfas” según su propia definición… “imprimado”? ¿Era eso posible aun en estos días? siempre había pensado que Jo tenía sentimientos por el, eso no era noticia, pero lo que decía ella, sí.  
_ ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Dean imprimado? ¿Por quién, cómo, dónde? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?_ quiso saber.  
_ ¿Acaso crees que no conozco mi propia biología? ¡Claro que estoy segura!_  
_ Pero es de Dean de quién estás hablando._  
_ No me hagas reír Sam, crees que porque el lo dice, es inmune a eso? ¿Crees qué no podría pasarle sólo por qué se autodenomina: “Señor Alfa de Alfas”, eh?_  
Sam sonrió un poco muy a su pesar, se entretuvo con la idea: ciertamente era irónico y divertido que un Alfa tan promiscuo como el, estuviera imprimado.   
_ No puedo créelo. Digo son viejas creencias, leyendas, historias antiguas, cosas de nodrizas y parteras, ¡las viejas brujas hablan de esas cosas!_  
Jo lo miró como si fuera retrasado y dijo: _ ¡Y pensé que tú eras el más listo de tus hermanos! No hablo de esa clase de “imprimación”…sino del tipo entre parejas, amantes…esposos._ dijo resoplando con molestia.  
_ Oh._ se sorprendió Sam._ Pero ¿cómo y con quién?_  
_ Un Omega en el Bosque de las Ánimas, cuando fue allí hace dos o tres días._  
_ Jo allí no puede vivir nadie…esta deshabitado hace décadas, tal vez siglos._  
_ Bueno pues ¡saca tus mugrosas patas de este campamento de vez en cuando y te darás cuenta que no todo es como te lo contaron! lo vi con mis propios ojos, okey?_ infirió con rabia.  
Sam se mostró dolido por el comentario y aunque Jo tuvo compasión por el, rápidamente lo olvidó.  
_ Escucha Sam: el no es un Omega común…creo, creo que un hechicero o mago de alguna clase. Tiene algunas habilidades que…no deberíamos tener nosotros ¿entiendes?_ dijo con preocupación.  
_ ¿Cómo cuáles?_  
_ Puso una barrera de protección alrededor de su hogar. Sanó a Dean después de herirlo y también creo…que esa “imprimación” no es natural, es un lazo forzado._  
_ Si eso es cierto ese Omega es en verdad poderoso. No conozco a nadie con esos conocimientos, pensé que no podía forzarse un lazo cómo ese._   
_ Yo tampoco, pero no encuentro otra explicación._  
_ Ven Jo, hablaremos con la gran hechicera ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!_ dijo Sam tomándole ligeramente del brazo, ella no protestó porque quería resolver esta cuestión cuanto antes. Tal vez así Dean podría “distraerse” con ella algún día?

***** ***** *****

Dean estaba en su tótem, parado en la cima a de una pradera reverdecida llenas de flores amarillas, el viento soplando en su pelaje, la tenue llovizna apenas penetrando en su denso lomo. La tierra humedecida y blanda bajo sus patas.  
Unos pasos más adelante estaba la orilla del acantilado abajo, podía ver extendiéndose su campamento: era una rara ocurrencia, ver esto. No recordaba haber estado aquí en este lugar antes.  
De repente sintió un movimiento entre la maleza detrás suyo. Captó un par de luminiscentes ojos azules, no podía distinguir a qué criatura pertenecían. Emprendió carrera como persiguiendo una sombra: lo que sea que fuera era veloz, pero algo le obligaba seguir corriendo.  
La vegetación se hacía más y más abundante, se cerraba sobre el. Le costaba perseguir la sombra, el cielo por encima de los árboles iba haciéndose más y más oscuro.  
La agilidad de la criatura oscura era impresionante, Dean no sabía que lo motivaba a correr detrás pero persistía como si no pudiera detenerse, como si no hubiese otra opción.  
“¡Espera!” trató de articular con su aullido de lobo, sorprendentemente la criatura se detuvo a una distancia razonable, giro todo su torso: era un lobo igual a él, pero con pelaje negro que brillaba azulado por el espectro de luz que se colaba entre la vegetación pegándole directo en su lomo. Su manto se dividía en dos secciones paralelas grisáceas como si fuesen alas. Sus ojos azules fulminantes resplandecían brillantes como dos estrellas.  
Por un par de segundos Dean se quedó sin aliento: nunca había visto ejemplar tan esplendoroso y bello. Sin poder decir otra palabra, el lobo oscuro emprendió carrera dejándolo atrás de nuevo. Dean intentó seguirle el paso, pero sentía que se perdía de el entre el bosque una y otra vez.  
Cuando por fin sintió que estaba lo bastante cerca, tomó impulso y dió un salto hacia el: no pudo ni rozarlo. Como un espectro, como una alucinación, desapareció. Y Dean sentía que caía y caía…cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba a toda velocidad del acantilado, “Voy a morir” pensó, aceptando ese hecho simplemente se dejó vencer.  
Agua. Abundante agua. Pestañeó repetidamente a través de la humedad que cubría su rostro: todo había sido un sueño.   
Castiel le había arrojado agua fría a la cara.  
Miró a su alrededor, todavía recostado en aquella cama que improvisó “su” Omega para el, secándose ligeramente con ambas manos, divertido del mal carácter de su anfitrión, apoyó la cabeza sobre su codo, cruzó sus piernas y sonriendo dijo:   
_ ¡Hey solcito, Buenos días!_  
Castiel lo miró confundido, ¿este Alfa no entendía el mensaje que le estaba dando?, ¿Por qué era tan insistente?  
_ Creí haberte dicho que te fueras ayer._ dijo.  
_ ¿Por qué tan molesto, abejita? Me fui de tu casa como me pediste._   
_ Este granero también es parte mi casa._ le aclaró el.  
Dean seguía sonriéndose como si se burlara y entonces Cas se dobló de repente emitiendo un quejido de dolor; el Alfa corrió a su lado inmediatamente alarmado.  
_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó.  
_ Es…¡ouch!...es…¡por Luparia!_ exclamó el muchacho retorciéndose una y otra vez, pestañeando varias veces con los ojos llorosos, sosteniéndose su parte media.  
_ ¡¿Qué sucede, qué pasa?!_ volvió a preguntar Dean sin saber qué hacer. Castiel se puso de pie con trabajo y le dió una mirada severa enmascarando su dolor, pero el Alfa sabía, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.  
_ Es sólo ni ciclo que se acerca…estoy experimentando estos calambres…no puedes quedarte._   
_ ¡Con un demonio, no me iré de aquí!, ¡ahora menos!_  
_ ¡Vete, ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte?! A menos que…_ lo miró con desconfianza y temor.  
_ ¡Oh no, no es por eso! es que estas vulnerable, más que nunca. No puedo dejarte así._ se apresuró a decir Dean antes de ser acusado de algo.

Más allá de lo que aparentaba el nunca obligó a ningún Beta Omega a nada: su táctica era “atacarlos” desprevenidos o iniciar la persecución, subyugarlos y como si tratase de un juego previo muy rudo, conseguía lo que quería sin demasiado preámbulo. De hecho esta era la primera vez que se tomaba tanto tiempo en disuadir a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tan sólo estar cerca de Cas y poder llamarlo “su Omega” delante de su manada; pero esto último no se lo había ocurrido sino hasta ahora.  
Cas volvió a resoplar como tratando de contenerse, no le creía una sola palabra al Alfa.  
_ Tu sólo quieres “eso”. No puedes cuidarme porque una vez que tenga mi ciclo…me lastimarás, lo sé._ dijo a media voz.  
_ Sería incapaz._   
_ No es cierto. Ustedes los Alfas siempre dicen eso y luego…buscan a los Omegas para forzarlos y si nos negamos, nos toman igual y de seguro nos matan._ dijo Cas bajando la mirada, controlando la respiración, lo calambres iban y venían como olas.  
Dean estaba ofendido, pero lo que el chico decía no era totalmente mentira. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado mucho, tenía que hacérselo saber y convencerlo de su sinceridad.  
_ No te obligaría a nada, no es así como se hacen las cosas en mi manada._   
_ Tal vez no en tu manada, entonces._ ofreció con tristeza.   
Había amargura y certeza en esos dichos. Dean daba pasos tentativos casi sin darse cuenta, hacia el, como si quisiera abrazarlo asegurándole así que todo estaría bien. Pero no quería tocarlo sin su consentimiento. La punta de sus dedos vibraban con ansiedad por la fuerza de atracción.  
Se quedaron mirándose por interminables segundos. Castiel ya no estaba sosteniéndose de nada pero mantenía sus dos puños en posición defensiva sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, por un momento ya no sentía malestar, sólo deseaba que lo que decía el Alfa fuera cierto.  
Los ojos verdes luminosos de Dean encontraron esos bellos e inocentes ojos azules de Castiel. El no sabía que el Omega fuera capaz de mirar así; había parecido tan brusco y obstinado desde hace tan sólo dos días atrás…pero sin dudas este era su verdadero yo: un joven solitario, asustado y descreído del mundo.   
El Alfa contempló sus ojos, estudio sus facciones: sus mejillas y pómulos infundidos con rubor, su nariz recta y sus labios llenos eran aún más bellos de cerca.  
El chico Omega no podía mentirse así mismo tampoco: los ojos verdes fulgurantes del Alfa lo veían como si fuese lo más maravilloso que había visto jamás. Podía observar la constelación de pecas esparcidas sobre su nariz y mejillas, resaltaban por el leve rubor allí, pero no creía que los Alfas se avergonzaran de nada en realidad. Su dentadura era perfecta: los colmillos blancos retraídos por ahora. Sus labios carnosos e invitantes a centímetros de los de el. Estaba seguro que su cara estaba toda roja de vergüenza.  
Ambos respirándose prácticamente el uno con el otro. Castiel inspiró, Dean pestañeó, se lamió el labio inferior mirando su boca, suspiró. Cas sólo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, así que cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración…sintió que el Alfa se acercaba a el cada vez más pero pronto sintió una brisa del aroma del Alfa pasando por su lado, abrió sus ojos confundido: Dean estaba en la puerta del granero, dándose la vuelta dijo:  
_ Estaré vigilando afuera._ tratando de dejarlo tranquilo, le dio una leve sonrisa. 

Ya afuera Dean cerró sus ojos, se frotó la cara en frustración: en cualquier otro día, a cualquier otro Beta y Omega no hubiese dudado en arrebatarle un beso o tomar lo que quisiera de el, pero Cas no era cualquiera. No quería robarle nada simplemente porque no era merecedor de aquello. Nunca había estado en esta disyuntiva, un cazador no se comportaba así.   
Pero para el joven Omega en cambio: fue un rechazo inminente y era bastante obvio que Dean supo que el no era “normal”, tan pronto lo vió de cerca.

***** ***** *****

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicado a G.M. quien me impulso a escribir algo. Espero que te guste, deja kudos!!!


End file.
